A turbine engine of an aircraft, in particular a dual-flow turbine engine, has an air duct that opens to the front and through which fresh air enters the turbo engine. The air duct is defined by inner walls, which channel the air. Part of the air is used to perform heat exchange with the fluids of the aircraft. To this end, heat exchangers are implemented on the inner walls.
The interior of the duct is also lined with structures attenuating acoustic waves generated by the flow of air in the air duct and thereby enabling attenuation of turbo engine noise. Such structures generally comprise a perforated wall that is oriented toward the inside of the duct and at the back of which is particularly arranged a set of honeycomb-shaped cavities. The cavities form quarter wave resonators which attenuate a specific frequency.
An implementation of heat exchangers on the inner walls of the duct reduces the space allocated to the acoustic structures which may result in an increase in turbo engine noise.